Ryou makes Bakura go Numb
by Akatsuki's Bitch
Summary: Ryou makes a list for bakura because he feels sorry for Marik. Bakura is always insulting the Yami 'marik' Because he's not as smart as others. So ryou makes a list about how Bakura can say Nicely/Gently how stupid marik is .


**Ryou finally got his own list ,made by himself. Ryou thinks it's sad for Malik's Yami , I prefer to call his Yami Marik , so please don't mind. Anyways Bakura keeps telling Marik that he's dumb and brainless , and that he has the brains of a banana-fly . Any more insults , Ryou thinks it's sad for marik so he made a list Bakura has to hold on . So if bakura wants' to say something about how dumb Marik is , then he has to keep it to Ryou's list. 38 rules so bakura get's to pick which one he will say.**

**Sorry for you bakura . Enjoy Ryou ^^**

* * *

_Ryou looked at his list and smiled._

''_This is for you bakura '' Ryou said smiling._

'' _I'm not going to keep on your stupid British list anyway '' Bakura said annoyed._

_Ishizu Gives bakura a smack on the head_

'' _You'll have to , how stupid they may be '' Ishizu said giving bakura a motherly tone._

'' _Stupid people , when I rule the world I will kill you all and make you burn in hell '' Bakura mumbles to himself while reading the list._

**him he's A few clowns short of a circus.**

'' _What ? This doesn't make any bloody sense RYOU ! '' Bakura screamed angry trying to strangle ryou._

'' _Bakura shut up '' Ishizu ordered him while keeping him away from scared Ryou._

**2. Tell him he's A few fries short of a Happy Meal**

3. Tell him he's An experiment in artificial stupidity.

'' _What ? Artificial stupidity ? Marik doesn't even know what that means ! The dumb moron'' Bakura sighed._

4. Tell him he's A few beers short of a six-pack

5. Tell him he's Dumber than a box of hair

6. Tell him he's A few peas short of a casserole

7. Tell him he's Doesn't have all his cornflakes in one box.

_Suddenly Bakura heard giggles and he turned to Malik._

'' _That's mildly expressed …'' Malik said ironic while he kept giggling._

_Bakura gave him a death glare._

'' _If you don't shut up then I will burn all your shoes and clothes you girly men !'' Bakura growled angrily. Malik immediately shut up and ran into a wall._

8. Tell him The wheel's spinning but the hamster's dead

9. Tell him he's One Froot Loop shy of a full bowl

10. Tell him he's One taco short of a combo plate

'' _Ryou Marik doesn't even know what TACO'S ARE '' Bakura yelled __hysterical__ while giving Ryou and Ishizu death glares.  
_**  
11. Tell him he's A few feathers short of a whole duck**

12. Tell him he's All foam, no beer

13. Tell him The cheese slid off the cracker

14. Tell him he's Body by Fisher - Brains by Mattel

15. Tell him he Has an IQ of 2 and it takes 3 to grunt

16. Tell him Warning: Objects in mirror are dumber than they appear.

'' _All the mirrors break when he looks into them'' Bakura said laughing evil._

'' _Would you please not be so rude bakura ? '' Ryou asked him nicely._

'' _NO , I'll get to you later Ryou '' Bakura growled angry while giving Ryou death glares._

'' _Is that a threaten ? '' Ryou asked Bakura._

'' _YES'' Bakura screamed while he jumped over Ishizu and went for Ryou's throat.  
_**  
17. Tell him he Couldn't pour water out of a boot with instructions on the heel**

18. Tell him He fell out of the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down.

'' _Didn't that actually happen Odeon ? '' Ishizu asked Odeon confused._

'' _I guess so '' Odeon said calm._

'' _WHAT ? I fell off a tree ?'' Malik yelled._

'' _You mean out a tree '' Bakura said ,grinning evil._

''_I guess '' Ishizu replied to Malik._

'' _No wonder my Yami is so …. Weird ? '' Malik said sounding not amused._

'' _It has nothing to do with your Yami Malik , your just dumb too '' Bakura said ,very amused._

'' _Maybe we should make the list for marik and Malik'' Ryou said nicely._

'' _NO , YOU BLOODY SON OF A BITCH '' Bakura yelled angry while trying to choke Ryou again._

19. Tell him he's An intellect rivaled only by garden tools

20. Tell him he's As smart as bait

21. Tell him he's Chimney's clogged.

'' _That doesn't make any sense Ryou '' Malik said laughing._

'' _None of them do '' Bakura said still annoyed , giving now both Ryou and Malik death glares._

22. Tell him he Doesn't have all his dogs on one leash

23. Tell him he Doesn't know much but leads the league in nostril hair

24. Tell him his Elevator doesn't go all the way to the top floor

25. Tell him he Forgot to pay his brain bill.

**Marik walked in and heard Bakura say rule 25 out loud.**

'' _What ? I forgot to pay it ? Oh my god !'' Marik screamed while running away again._

'' _I told ya they made sense for Marik '' Ryou said grinning ._

'' _Yeah ,they only make sense for complete fools and maybe Malik '' Bakura said laughing evil._

'' _Yeah it kind… Wait a minute , that was an insult '' Malik said numb._

'' _Yeah it was you bloody nitwit , for the sake of Ra . Why are there all idiots around me ? '' Bakura said ._

26. Tell him his sewing machine's out of thread

27. Tell him His antenna doesn't pick up all the channels.

'' _Well then he has to get cable TV '' Malik said in a very sane way._

'' _Bloody idiot '' Bakura mumbled._

**28. Tell him His belt doesn't go through all the loops**

29. Tell him If he had another brain it would be lonely.

'' _Ahahahah Finally one that makes sense Ryou '' Bakura said laughing._

'' _Maybe we should scrap that one ? '' Ryou asked Ishizu ._

'' _If you want to live, then I wouldn't '' Ishizu replied whispering.  
_**  
30. Tell him he's Missing a few buttons on his remote control**

31. Tell him No grain in the silo

32. Tell him the Proof that evolution CAN go in reverse

'' _Can it really ? '' Malik asked Odeon._

'' _No Master Malik ,it can't '' Odeon replied numb. Staring blank at the dumbness of his master.  
_**  
33. Tell him his Receiver is off the hook**

34. Tell him he's Several nuts short of a full pouch

35. Tell him Skylight leaks a little

36. Tell him Slinky's kinked.

'' _What the fuck does that mean ?'' Bakura asked them._

'' _No worries my friend , I don't get a thing either '' Malik said while putting a hand on bakura's shoulder._

'' _Now you say it I'm not worried at all '' Bakura said very sarcastic while hitting Malik's hand of his shoulder._

37. Tell him he's Surfing in Nebraska.

'' _In Ra's name .. What the hell does it mean Ryou '' Bakura yelled._

'' _I'm sure Marik will understand '' Ryou said blank . Thinking about how he could even think of such a numb rule. He doesn't even understand it himself._**.**

38. Tell him there's Too much yardage between the goal posts

'' _Wow 38 rules that I'm not gonna obey anyway'' Bakura said grinning evil to them._

'' _Yes you are Bakura '' Ishizu said motherly._

'' _NO , you wench '' Bakura yelled._

'' _Well then I'm going to take your Computer away '' Ishizu said._

'' _NOOO , now I can't flame people and making them suicide anymore '' Bakura yelled.'' Fine you win , I will obey them.''_

'' _Yeay '' Ryou yelled._

'' _And I'm still going to kill you '' Bakura yelled angry while he was chasing Ryou , trying to strangle him._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed another list !**

**Please review and I will make more random lists.**


End file.
